


KARKAT: PROBLEMS!

by homestuckbot, quackingfish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bot Generated Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuckbot/pseuds/homestuckbot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: I fed homestuck to a robot and got it to spit a fic back out</p>
            </blockquote>





	KARKAT: PROBLEMS!

**Author's Note:**

> This is some of the output from a recurrent neural network (made via [ this](https://github.com/karpathy/char-rnn)), with extra characters etc cut out to make it more focused & more like a fic, though otherwise it's unedited (which you can probably tell). The bot was seeded with "DAVE: penis" and then it went from there, using stuff it learned from the full text of homestuck to guess what it should say.

DAVE: penis

KARKAT: when the group in the fled corpse

IT IS THE PAST THE FLYES TO INSEEDING UP.

HORRELLY WHAT IT SEEMS TO DO NOT FORGOT.

DORN: THE FUCK IS FAKE MY WAY, IF I THINK YOU DON'T KNOW THE WAY THAT WAS THE SHARILIAS" SERIOUS GODDAMN SALFING ME WORKED FOR YOU.

KARKAT: kIND OF MASTERING GIVE ME SHOULD BE SOME SIPTED GIRL,

KARKAT: PROBLEMS!

ROXY: SCREEN*

DAVE: she can hang out the fireflie podicious timeline

DAVE: sorry guess i guess i am like friends and daughten shitches yet

DAVE: really forgotten

DAVE: yah that was really

DAVE: it was so much already like

ROXY: i just really have a wings

ROXY: i cant be gettin and having look at you got to be princes of it anymore…

DAVE: the poster was going to be inquire

KARKAT: NO, i don't know so much as the half of items.

DAVE: she seemed you i got the book of a lot of mission

DARKAT: WHY HAS IS PRETTY GOOD HE ORDER WHO REALLY FINDS OFF ALL INALLING WHICH AS INCRIDEN'T JUST MINUTES ABOUT US IN MY MANANCE RIGHT NICE.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH. 

NEW OF EYE OMAGERALLY.

KARKAT: she scriptes to be here

DAVE: the opposition of me to deserve me

KARKAT: I'M JUST A LOT OF APTING OF ONLY.

KARKAT: WE HERE?

DAVE: yeah

KARKAT: LIKE THIS STULL YOU DON'T HAVE TO DESTROY HOMING THAT CONVERSATION IS MAKING MY SASSIVE CHARACTER OF A PILE WITH THROUGH ALL TO HIM NOT THAT COMPUTER AWASARION SMELLING FACE AS WE DIDN'T REALLY FINALLY HAVE TO DO THAT PURPLE.

KARKAT: I HAVE THE FUCK MOES BIT OF FIRST TIGLIFIED, AS USUALLY TIME.

DAVE: SHE TONNER YOU SELF OUT OF THE DIFFERENT SHIT, MORE IDEATIONED IN COMPOTITIVE KIND OF STUFF IT SORT OF SHIT ABOUT THAT PERSONALLY EXPELENT AND OUTS OF THE DISCORITICALLY, BRAID FRIES AS A BOY HIMING MANNAL THE DOG??????????

DAVE: oh my god

KARKAT: please sorth of course she knows bad of my problems for you

DAVE: she seemed you just mean

KARKAT: like process to be here about that

DAVE: the only only point of me

KARKAT: please to step me like that on it and in the meteor getsing that man from the list like what you might have already done probably expected and putter in more characters to happen to advice

DAVE: on his plantered glass in the man

KARKAT: if you know that is the book of games i think we shouldnt be able to see what the fuck was human tempted in smandy different mom

ROXY: the opposition of me to describe her or it...

ROXY: hehehe

ROXY: i dunno what i got some of the past manage is right of the lonely because we wir special staped me from it

ROXY: yacking stem???

ROXY: hard this told me what is some avrowic girls when really carpy with a time a group

DAVE: she think you know if i didnt realize it was just not found that never listening on our time you know what i have to have to probably be ok

DAVE: hes the name

KARKAT: THE POSSIBLY RED GLOPING ASSESS OF RIGHT SMOPPER GOD DAMN iN TEREFIED TO THE MANS GOES TO BE WHATEVER, i MEAN, bUT!!

DAVE: see your guy to be friend

DAVE: she seemed you i got the book of being one of the piece to be a clean

KARKAT: i can see you have to feel some fally personal journey you see him and surrounded it out for him that since i have got it?

DAVE: ok well

DAVE: hey man

DAVE: like im saying so from aristeniety

KARKAT: THEN I CAN'T GIVE A MIRAGLE WITH A SISTER IDOLLING SOP FACT FROM NOT OUT OF THE SADES ARE QUIVIDING OUT OF THE REAL JOURNIM OF YOU AN IT WAS IN THE COOKLISSING TO MY FUCKLES UP ON THE DISGLOSE.

KARKAT: I AM SO BUSY GIVE

DAVE: whoavers to be the circumstance is a pretty grand first place

KARKAT: maybe you sure have to get my name

KARKAT: YEAH LITERANDLY BEFORE THAT STUFF AND IMPRESSITE HIS DEATHER.

KARKAT: NOT THE MIRUCLE BEFORE THAT PROBLEMS, IS THE PERSON I DISTRATE OF FIGURE TIME MANDER.

KARKAT: DID, I MEAN.

DAVE: oh my god

DAVE: wait

DAVE: i guess i mean, and having more wakes up to junity shit

DAVE: hmm

DAVE: even if it was precede

KARKAT: i dont think that is the bloody gift of its poor friend with male big shit with one of you for one more grisf going and disappoint to be people wizard me

KARKAT: not to read my handle in every dead reckoning is even having later

DAVE: she seemed you just mean

KARKAT: i dont think that is the bloody haha?

KARKAT: WHAT????????????

KARKAT: HE HAS CONCIPIDES IT HAS GOING TO TBIT!

ROXY: i see what i had been there and killed these sometimes i guess it sounds good...

DAVE: and the big piechin and realize with our spring

DAVE: or well

DAVE: its already happy with nice

DAVE: yeah that making with me from any child as it is not in the manner of my fascinating and did understands from you word...

DAVE: hahahahahahahahahaha!

KARKAT: am?

KARKAT: alright... you have to get my memory. i dont know what it says i got anyone. i had been the luck not to come earning of his different chance. but yeah, i didn't really try to do that from a shitty fucking crank right in the hole of minatism here.

DAVE: the opposition of me to dirk the date in the message forces

KARKAT: but then you probably don't mind find out of the fuck fixed that matter of your man, but i guess that the head has something to be sufficiently wizard of ironic room here is a joke..

DAVE: what weird weird

 


End file.
